User blog:Rory Daybreak/Time Spent With Skyfall Clan
Part 9 Hey guys this part is part 9 of My Warrior Cats Bckstory, sorry for a lack of details here and there, and if it seems like I'm bragging about being helpful sorry, its all I can really say since the events of what I was solving at those times has slipped my mind. Any way I hope you guys reading this will enjoy the next part, its not much to it, more of a calm before the storm, and information on friends. Part 8 Slow Going Daybreak rarely helped cats and wolves, although when he thought about it, every day he was solving a problem for the good of others, he wished he hadn’t been so well known by few clans for getting into their business, when he never tried to deliberately cause any trouble, because in reality trouble always found him. Basically he didn’t like to brag and all he ever did was keep an eye out for trouble or fights, and would talk sense into those involved. Rory took multiple visits to Skyfall Clan, he had gotten pretty friendly with the deputy RiverFlower and she would always welcome him even though most of the cats either didn’t mind him being around or got annoyed that he would show up a lot, as if it made things awkward, if only they had realized he was at their domain, and wouldn’t cause trouble, they would have been fine. Rory had been talking to another she cat at the time, they shared a lot of stories with each other, because this cat had met Rory, and then a few days later saw him do what she explained as heroic and inspiring, and she would look up to him, and they became great friends, with a happy go lucky attitude she would accompany Rory on hunts through the forest, or to talking to passing cats, the two would travel together a lot, even though they were not mates, nor wanted to be, nor loved together, they were rarely ever apart, cause this she-cat really enjoyed his company and was good with listening to him since he was becoming very stressed out due to cats threatening him from rumors they had heard about cats seeing him who he had never even heard of. This she-cat was there for Rory, to be a great friend and talk with him through these problems, and one of the reasons why he didn’t go into hiding, this she-cat was known as LittleRed. Though a bit quirky and sometimes too perky, she made it a mission of hers to be by his side. RiverFlower Arrives One day Rory was walking along in the forest when he saw River come trotting towards him from a small mound full of bushes. The two stopped to talk, and then she invited him to hunt with her, he agreed and she purred with delight. They went after a rabbit, even though it wasn’t fish, he was fine with eating it. After River killed the rabbit she sat down and licked her claws. “Sorry, I’m not very good at hunting, even though I’m a rogue, I usually find prey that is near death.. and I don’t like to kill a lot.” Rory hesitated to talk “Its ok, I got this one, and I’m a great hunter so consider yourself lucky to have me here,” She smiled and her tailed swished back and forth. “Well I guess we should find another then right?” Rory offered, “besides that one is yours.” He smiled to her. River looked down at the kill, then to his eyes, “We could……. share this one if you’d like” Rory’s eyes seemed to zone out for a split second, then he cleared his throat, “Yeah… sure its better to keep our energy any way I suppose.” He smiled at her and then sat down wrapping his tail around his front paws. She smiled back and then put a paw on the kill. “Here, I’ve got it for you.” Rory picked it up in his mouth and spoke as best he could through his teeth, “Here ya go just take a piece while I hold it for you. His right ear went sideways as his right ear stayed perked up. “O-okay… thanks Rory” She tore a part of the kill off and started to enjoy the kill. They both continued to eat the kill and then walked to the river nearby for a drink. River offered Rory a visit to Skyfall camp, and he thought to himself. A stressful event had taken place recently involving LittleRed, she had been being bullied by some house cats, and he wasn’t around to help, along with that he was feeling a little lonely and down, after he thought about this, he answered. He agreed to go to the Skyfall Clan Camp. Last Calm Night With Skyfall Clan They reached the camp, and it was surprisingly pretty vacant. River told him that most of the cats had not been around and went on some small journeys to other places. Holly had been there along with Mud, and Mud soon left, leaving just Holly, River, an apprentice cat, Rory, and a tom cat which Rory vaguely can remember the name of, he thinks it was flame stripe. Behind the cave, the den, there were two she cats chatting. Rory talked with the cats inside the cave and they all seemed to have a good time. Holly left the den too, and River started telling him about some stories of adventures she had had with the clan. The Sun was starting to set, and Flame went to the Warriors den, and River walked Rory into the Deputy’s den to continue their conversation. River started talking about the PoisonIvy Clan and how they were still bothering the clan. Rory felt bad for Skyfall, but had a feeling there was more to the story. He kept his opinions on the down low, and enjoyed talking with River, she told him he could stay the night, and since it had already gotten dark, due to Rory losing track of time he agreed. He was afraid of the dark now, not very much, but enough to avoid it as best as possible. River leapt into her sleeping spot, a bunch of leaves on a mound with some rocks near it. “Rory, you can lay up here with me if you want, I think its best you do, since the ground is a little uncomfortable.” River hesitated to suggest this to him. Rory looked at the ground, “I’ve dealt with worse, and ……… I am not a fan of the cave floor like this, I’ll sleep next to you, but I’m going to be on the outer part, I don’t want to kick you off… I get nightmares a lot.” “Okay.” She moved over to the wall of the Deputy den. Rory leaped onto the pile, it was so soft, he was so unused to such a relaxing feeling on his feet. Even though the ground of the cave was mostly grass with just a rocky roof, he felt like these leaves were very comfortable compared to the ground. They settled down and fell asleep, Rory remembers feeling somewhat uncomfortable in the bed with her, they weren’t mates and he was worried someone would walk in and get the wrong idea. Flame Stripe did, and he smiled at Rory, River was asleep, and Rory felt stupid trying to whisper to Flame that it wasn’t like that and to just get out. Flame left to the Warriors den again. River brushed against Rory’s back as he lay there, and he closed his eyes hoping to leave in the morning, he hadn’t known if he felt okay with this, or not. Next Time I will try to post the next part soon, this one is very short I apologize for that, but there wasn't much to it, the next one will begin the struggle between Rory, Skyfall, and PosionIvy, and fights will occur one of which with an extremely shocking twist. Thanks for reading this who ever has been, because everything that happens in these parts of my warrior cats back story were all actual events in free realms and how I ended up here, I will also continue it into the part where Free Realms shut down and so forth. Thanks again. Part 10 Category:Blog posts